I Kept My Promise,Believe It!
by Dame Of Light
Summary: After failing to return Sasuke Naruto embarks on a journey throughout the ninja world to become stronger. Will he be able to master the technique that will take down the Uchiha Trilodgy, or will he perish in the process. Give a few chapters before judging
1. Three Days

Authors note:This is my first story! I welcome flaming and critism.Please reveiw! Send a big thanks to LD 1449 for inspiring me to write. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... walks away crying

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day in the streets of Konoha and various villagers wre busy at work. Naruto was sitting by himself on a big oak tree right outside the village. He closed his eyes and entered the deep reaches of his mind.'Hey fox can you help me with something?' **"What do you want brat!?Im kind of busy doing nonthing in my cage!!"**

'Well you know that pink headed girl? Well anyway since I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back.what do you think I should do to make it up to her?'

"**You're asking a demon lord about how to impress girls... Kuso! I wish I was out of this cursed cage**!" '...

"Could you answer my question now? You're not much help, but I just had the perfect id...OOOOOW!"

"Naruto are you awake!?!?!?"

Sakura raised her fist up high and BAM! Naruto went flying a few dozen meters into the surrounding forest."Tsunade-sama is calling you!There seems to be an urgent mission"

Naruto heard this from afar and in mere seconds a blur of orange flashed into Konoha's gates.He almost ran into an old man, but at the last moment he leaped out of the way.

"Watch where you're going!" shrieked the old man.

A few minutes later he burst into the hokage's office."Tsunade baa-chan!!! You have a mission for me!!!??? I knew it, im the greatest, so only I was am capable of completing it!"Exclaimed the excited Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you don't have a mission" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't come unless it was a mission so I had to trick you. Instead you will be acomponing Jiraiya, and he will help you controle the potential of the Kyuubi, and to hone your skills as a ninja."

"I wanted to go after Sasuke, but if I train I'll be able to beat him more easily!Okay, I'll go with him."

Naruto began to head to the door but asked "How much time do I have until he's ready?"

"You have about three more days. You should start to prepare, and when it's time you should report to the gates at 5:00 a.m. sharp!"

As Naruto walked away from the building he thought upon what items he should bring.(A/N:Naruto is currently a chunnin in this story)

Once he got home he gathered up the remaining cash he had stored and put it a place ready to be used the next day. Instead of leaving his apartment he leaped onto his bed, so he could get a head start the next day on preparing. While he was deep in slumber the Kyuubi brought Naruto into his mind.** 'Kit we need to talk'**

"YOU YOU YOU... AGH!! I WAS ENJOYING MY DREAM WITH SAKURA ABOUT TO KISS ME!!!!!"

**'I'll take that as an okay. Anyway I'm gonna give you a few "presents" that may come in handy while you're training. First one is that we ****will be able to communicate even if you aren't in your mind"**

'I thought we could already do that..'

**"I said without you being here BRAT! Anyway once you're ready ill give you the contract for the foxes, therefore you'll be able to summon them"**

'But I thought you couldn't have two summoning contracts'

"**Don't worry im sure Gamabunta wouldn't mind (or I might have to remind of him of that scar on his eye**)

'What did you say?

**"Oh nonthing... As for the next thing you will now be able use this blade.."**

At this comment a blade flew pass the bars and landed with a _DUD_. The blade had a hilt with a golden fox on it and red a blue stripes.The blade itself was normal except certain parts of it had a dash of red.

**"I began to created this saber since your battle with Zabuza. Everytime you fought a foe with a sword I took some charateristics and ****added to this. It asorbs chakara like the fish man. If you apply certain amounts of chakara it will grow large like Zabuza. Also if you let my demonic chakara enter it, the blade will transform. Each tail of chakara will result in a stronger change.Those are only a few** **by the way"**

'Thanks Kyuubi... this will really help'

At that moment Naruto was cast out of his mind and continued his sleep. The next morning his alarm went off. "DIE YOU DAMN ALARM"

A few seconds later the alarm was on the ground broken into bits and Naruto was up in the shower.Once he was all dressed up he entered his kitchen and prepared a deluxe miso pork chop ramen for a little treat. Before he left he dug up the money he hid(literally) and placed his headband on his forehead. As he left his apartment he thought to himself 'I should get serious! This orange suit is to appealing to others. I should get something darker.' He redirected his course and headed towards the closest clothing store. Once he entered he took out 50 ryou and ran to the boys section. Naruto immediatly found something to his taste. It was a blue chuunin vest with a orange fox emblem on the back. It came with matching legs which were black and had half of a fox's face on each leg. Unfortunatly the price would put a serious dent in his wallet, but it was worth it.

Next he headed to Tenten's family's weaponry store. "Hey Tenten! What's up?"

"Nonthing really. Are you here to talk or to buy something?"

"To buy. I need about 100 explosive tags, 50 kunai, 45 soldeir pills, and maybe a strap for my sword."

"Coming right up! That'll be about 300 ryou."

"Ill be broke at this rate.."

He handed her the money and left. Next he ran to the nearest fitting room and changed into his new cloths. After that he walked to his usual thinking site which was a big oak tree right outside Konoha."Im so bored" he siletly murmered to himself. A idea popped into his head and he jumped off the tree and headed to say bye to his friends.A while later it was nearly night and Naruto was exhausted from jumping roof to roof looking for his friends. He partially limped to his apartment and threw himself into his bed once he was there. There was only one more day left until he left to train._Sakura... I will keep my promise_. At that he fell into dreamland. The next morning yet another alarm was sent to the dark grave. Naruto didn't bother showering, he just threw on his new suit and walked out the door. He had decided that he would train to prepare himself for the journies that awaited him. After a little bit of walking/leaping/running ect.. he reached his training site. He got to work immediatly. First he took out scroll, bit his thumb, and out poofed his sword. A few hours ago while he was sleeping Kyuubi had interupted his sleep AGAIN.

_FLASH BACK_

_Kit there are a few things that I forgot to mention about that sword of yours. First it is called the Red Demon Revolver. Second if you force to much chakara into it the blade will.. eh... explode...It's like a living thing you've got to gradually put more and more until it's ready._

He ventured deeper into the forest and got a log. He placed it standing up and got himself in a stance ready to attack. He jolted foward pouring chakra into the log. With a diagnol hack the weapon hit the log and it exploded sending splinters in all directions. "Practice makes perfect." That day alone he managed to massacre and destory a quater of every tree in Konoha having everyone explode in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few things. I hope you liked it.. if not ill have to eat you turns on stove Also it would be greatly appreciated if some one could mention a good translation website for

justu such as Kage Bunshin No Justu(shadow clone for those simple folk) As for anyone who reads this story don't expect for me to update everyday. I'll try to get at least

two every week.Please reveiw takes out butcher knife or else... By the way to things make sure to send thanks to LD 1449 for inspiring me and i might just spare you puny life... MWUAHHAHAHAHAHA


	2. A New Place, A new Master

Hey everyone!(if there is anyone)! I enjoyed my dinner,it was chopped human casorle!Also i've noticed my 1st chapter was short... so I'll work on this one a bit more.

DISCLAIMER:i dont own Naruto,you don't have to rub it in my face! By the way thought is now _thought_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up at the sound of his alarm.(Make sure to come to alarm # 3's death funeral) Unfortunatly another alarm was driven into the gloomy grave.Naruto quickly got ready. He took out a pack of frozen ramen and popped it inside the microwave. A few minutes later he slurped down the last noodle in the bowl and left the apartment. It was still quite early, so most of his friends were still sleeping. He soon reached Konoha's gates. After a few moments of waiting Jiraiya leaped into view."Hey Naruto! Today's the day that we leave, so I hope you're ready"

"Whatever ero-sannin..."

"IThe chicks won't dig me if you keep on sayin' that!"

At that last comment they were off, sprinting from tree limb to limb. After they had travled far enough for the day, away from Konoha.They settled down on a clearing in the dense forest."I'll have to test how much controle he has so far" thought the soon going to be in pain Jiraiya.

While Naruto wasn't looking he dashed behind a tree. "Transformation!' and out poofed a grass ninja.

Jiraiya(the grass nin) gathered one log and preformed a Kawarimi so it looked like Sakura. He pushed "Sakura" into the clearing where Naruto was currently gazing into the skies. From afar Jiraiya changed his voice so that it sounded like the log was talking.

"Hey Naruto"

"Eh... SAKURA!!!!!! What are you doing here!?"

But before the "log" could respond the grass ninja(Jiraiya for those stupid folk) threw kunai with exploding tags around them at Sakura and she exploded.

Naruto stared in awe. His confusion turned to sadness and his sadness to rage. Naruto's eyes bacame red slits, he grew claws, and the red chakara surrounded him in the form of a fow."YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!"

There was so much murderous intent in those words that Jiraiya almost pissed himself. Naruto disappeared in a blur and before he knew it a red burning fist lodged itself into his stomach and he was sent flying through multiple tree's. Jiraiya stopped himself and leaped into the air and threw a few kunai and shouted "Kunai multiplication"

An army of kunai rained down and struck the ground. Naruto let a burst of chakara out burning all kunai that came too close. He pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, and out poofed his trusted blade, the Red Demon Revolver. He poured one tail of chakara into the blade. Suddenly red flames engulfed it and once the flames ceased a sword with a green hilt with a golden fox on the top of the blade was revealed. Naruto hacked through the air with his sword and each hack produced a wave of chakara. Jiraiya desperatley tried to dodge them, but with the last bit of energy in the tail of chakara it had the wave hit him, sending him crashing to the ground. Jiraiya stood up unharmed saying "It won't be that easy to beat me"

He then formed countless hand seals and on the last seal,dragon, he slammed his palm in the ground and a massive water dragon flew out. Jiraiya waved his hand and the dragon attacked. Instead of trying to escape, Naruto just sent a extened red claw of chakra and the water was quickly evaporated. "You've fallen right into my trap!"

Jiraiya preformed a few more seals and shouted "Multiple Water Bullet Justu!" All the vapor formed little droplets of water. Jiraiya struck his hand forward, and from all directions droplets of water flew into the Naruto bruising him terribly. Luckily the healing powers of Kyuubi quickly got him up and running again. On the bad side, he had used up all the demonic chakra his body could handle, and collapsed.

The grass ninja poofed back into Jiraiya and flung Naruto over his shoulder, carrying him back to the campsite. Jiraiya put Naruto down and went into the forest to gather wood and food. He soon returned and found Naruto on the ground sobbing terribly.

"Naruto what's wrong with you, i've never seen you cry before"

"Sakura... she was killed. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!!? IF YOU WERE HERE WE COULD'VE SAVED HER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh 'bout that. That wasn't Sakura. I had to test out how good you were so I transformed a log so it looked like her."

"What..."

Jiraiya wet his pants and tried to run away, though it proved to be useless as Naruto quickly caught up and preformed "Tijuu Kage Buunshin No Justu!"

Around one thousand clones poofed into exsistence, rasengan's ready in hand.

"This is going to be hell..."

Those were the last words for Jiraiya before the clones struck him with the rasegans sending the poor helpless toad sage bursting threw the woods nearly knocking down every tree he hit.

Naruto feeling sorry for the battered up old man went to go find him and brought him back to camp to heal his many many many many many bruises. Naruto layed down on the cool and partially burnt grass and slipped into dreamland.

"**Kit i've decided to be nice and teach you a justu. It is a technique that uses up huge amounts of chakra and takes a long amount of practicing to master.It is called QuadElement:Ultimate Dragon justu!"**

'_What is quad element?'_

"Well as you know there are earth,fire,water,and electricity dragon justus right. Well this a combination of those four elements.There are many other techniques in that element too. But this one is just the basics, you're going to need to master this first."

_'When will you start teaching me?!!?!?!?!?!?! I'm so excited. TEACH ME!!!"_

_"_I'm not going to be teaching you. I'll be giving you advice and instructing you."

_"Then who will teach me?"_

"You will have to get that toad sage to let you guys travel to hidden villages that hold people that mastered it.

"_Well 'kay. By the wa..._

Naruto was throw out of his own mind because Kyuubi didn't want to hear it. Though he fell asleep quickly again, trying to enjoy what was left of night. Gratefully there was no alarm to wake him, although a cooing bird did and it met it's death. Naruto didn't let it go to waste and prepared it for a small breakfast. Jiraiya was already up, packing the camp up.

"Ero-Sannin... where are we going to go?"

"I'm gonna get you back for saying that all the time one of these days. Also we'll go wherever you choose to go."

"Hmmmm. Then off to the hidden village in mist(or is it waves i can't remeber!)"

"Well, I heared that place was messed up, but if you want to we can go. "

They all strapped their items onto their backs and leaped into the tree's. They ran non stop until Naruto started day-dreaming and nearly fell from one of the tree limbs.After that they continued on at a regular pace. Soon the air began to get a little bit damp which ment they were at the border of wave contry. Soon they were walking on a dirt path before they came up to a huge bridge. Jiraiya though of it as a normal bridge before he caught a glimpse of a sign saying "The Great Naruto Bridge"

"Naruto ... this bridge is named after you... that's weird..."

"Not really. A long time ago, my team and I were sent on a mission here and the bridg builder named in honor of me"

"You've been through some pretty crazy adventures.'

They continued their journey(i know there is no hidden village here but lets pretend there is) and soon they were in the busy streets of Kirigakure. As they were walking they came apon a store with a sign saying "Find Out Your Element!" Naruto begged Jiraiya for some money. After he got some he went into the store and there was an old women sitting down. He gave her the money, and she asked him to provide her with a sample of his chakra. She then transfered it to a starnge device and on a screen the kanji for wind appeared. Naruto though about it, and remebered he had only one wind based move, the rasengan. He would take a stop at the cloud villag to learn some there or maybe ask Temari for fans, just smaller. Soon enough they arived at a huge mansion. As they knocked on the door and bolt of water struck the door open from a nearby pond. They looked at each other and entered the building. Inside they saw a man sitting ona chair with golden and blue robes on with the kanji for water on his back.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto-san. Please sit and get comftorable. Jiraiya please leave you can come back later."

Naruto had a queer feeling this man was gay.

"I heard that!I'm not gay... I'm just a guru and i know many things.They call me Mikonori Of The Five Element Siblings. My brothers and sister will also teach you, but not until you're finshed with your training with me. I will train your skills in water techniques and i'll enahance your chakra controle greatly. You may sleep in my home until you leave."

It took awhile for this to register in Naruto's mind, but when it did he was so excited that he ran into a wall and knocked himself outcold.

"We have alot of work to do..."


	3. The water course!, A move that can kill?

You people like to make me misrable! Not One reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!(this comment was made when people didn't read this) By the way i found a website on my ow, thankyou lazy bumbs... Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto but i wish i owned Naruto Hurricane Chronicles!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning and unfortunatly another alarm met a gruesome death. Naruto got out of bed to see a black gi with blue trimmings on the window waiting for him to put on. Naruto threw on his new training attire and went to go find Mikonori.He soon found him outside in the backyard infront of a massive lake. "Good morning Naruto-san. Please listen because this will be your first day of training." Naruto sat down cross legged and prepared to listen.

"This is my training ground. As I said ealier you will be increasing your chakra controle. You will constantly have to walk across this lake."

"I already know how to do that."

"You'll be getting chased by sharks i summon"

"I just have to outru... i mean outswim.. i think, them"

"While kunai with expldoing tags are thrown at you."

"This is gonna be hard."

Mikonori went back into his house and brought freshly fried fish for Naruto to eat before his training started. Once he was done naruto did one hand seal and charged chakra into his feet. At that he took a few steps into the water and looked back at Mikonori. "So when do i start?"

"Now! Kyuchiose No justu!"

Mikonori slammed his palm onto the water and in a puff of smoke 3 fairly large(think as big as a mini jet large) sharks poofed out. Naruto stared in awe and fear at the massive creatures that had been summoned. "Miko, who's this guy?1 Should we eat him?"

"No don't. He's my new apprentice, and you three will be chasing after him trying to get him to fall"

"Okay sir!"

The sharks directed their attention to Naruto and Naruto began his course. He had to reach it to the end of the lake unharmed. He started to run on the water before be bashed into the air by a hiding shark underwater.

"Try again kid.."

Naruto kept on trying this and after a few hours he was acutally able to dodge a few of the sharks attacks. Although that paticular day he did not make it to the half mark of the lake where the kunai began to be thrown. After being bruised so much that he looked like a big blue and red ball of fluff he took a break. Miko(we will no call him Miko because im to lazy to write out the full name) prepared baked bass with boiled sea weed. Naruto being naturally curiuous tried the sea weed and puked into the lake angering the sharks. They quickly grabbed him and shouted "Triple Bash, Shark Combo!" The first shark threw him into the air and jumped near him and swatted Naruto back down, the second shark shouted "Water Release:water bullet justu!" and Naruto was shot back into the air by the them, but because of the his recent training Naruto was able to dodge the last attack and shouted "Kage Buunshin No Justu!" About sixty clones were formed and raced at the shark trio, Naruto being as foolish as he was

didn't think that the sharks cout use the water bullets to destroy the clones. So they did and threw Naruto back onto land all battared up even after Miko's wife had healed him. "Dumb fish.."

"What was that boy!?"

"Nonthing!!" Naruto said trying to not get attacked by the short tempered predators. Naruto was soon healed and put the training course off for awhile. Naruto went back into Miko's house and found him. "Miko!!! Can you please teach me some water justu's?"

"Such as?..."

"EH... Water Release:Water Missle Dragon Justu..."

Miko sweatdropped at this damanding request.

"Naruto, that technique is one of the most complicated to learn ,but i guess i'll teach you. You know this means you'll be with me longer."

"I'm find with that, that just means more training!"

"Great!The first step in learning this technique is to be able to manipulate the water with your chakra."

"How'll i do that?"

"You'll have to master that little training course of mine."

"..."

Naruto sadly slumped back to the lake and prepared himself for more ruthless beatings from the shark trio. Amazingly he managed to take a few taclkles from the sharks and didn't losen his conceentration. He soon made it to the half point and there was a wooden dock there waiting for him to rest. He took a leap and landed with a gentle thump. A twirl of water(think gaara's sand body flicker) rose from the dock and there was Miko and his wife awaiting him.

"Good job Naruto. You've _finally _made it to the half point.As a reward i'll teach you a move, or at least part of it. It is called Water Body Flicker, it is the same as the normal Body Flicker but it's more dangerous an is used over bodies of water."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Well to use it you have to use your chakra to fuse the molecules of water into your cells then disperse them into whichever direction you want and then you'll reappear."

"And, what's so dangerous about that?"

"If you make one mistake you will either reform all jumbled up, your body will be ripped apart, or your cells might never reach the destination and you might combine with

some other being, and if it's not human you'll be stuck in that being until it dies."

"..."

"To begin store up chakra into every part of your body. When you feel that your body has completly been energized release your chakra, this will cause the cells attached to the chakra to be pulled apart therefore ripping you apart, Once you do that you must immediatly direct your cells to the destination point"

"Sounds painfull..."

"Don't worry, my wife will stey here to reattach any body parts that don't make it."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh you'll be fine, your chakra controle has increased greatly over this time. You've managed to be able to dodge foes while still keeping your balance."

"Well okay..."

Miko's wife gave Naruto some more food, and used her medic justu to heal his injuries and bruised.

"Good luck!"

Naruto gently stepped off the platform and onto the water. He closed his eyes and began to store up his chakra. He opened his eyes and released it, luckily Miko had seen he had made a mistake before Naruto had finished the justu. Miko used the water body flicker and bear hugged Naruto so that he wouldn't rip into shreds.

"Naruto... you freaking almost killed yourself! You released the cells in your head to late, and could've beheaded yourself!!"

"Then i guess ill just try again."

"Persisten type i assume."

"You assume correct"

Naruto began his training again and soon was starting to get the hang of it. It was almost midday now and Naruto decided he would try it one more time before he would start the training course again. He closed he eyes and began the nessecary procedures. In mere seconds he found himself at the beggining of the training course again.

"YES! I did it!!!!!!!!!Those damn shark won't be able to touch me now."

One of the shark that were hiding at the lake floor came up and said "You sure 'bout that kid."

Naruto stepped onto the water and used the water body flicker and he was back at the dock, although the same shark was there waiting for him.

"What took you so long kid?"

"Oh shit. That was way to fast."

Naruto stood on the water again he took a few steps and machines on the shores of the lake shot kunai tags on them. At the same time a shark was coming at him, so he used the water body flicker to escape only to find alot more kunai and all three sharks still coming. Naruto was to busy dodging that it was hard to move forward. Eventually he tricked the shark and it got hit by one of the kunai and was dispersed. "You guys will go back if you get hurt eh.."

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" The two sharks swam in fear as Naruto chased them rasengan ready in hand. After awhile Naruto caught up with them and sent them back to their own world. Naruto soon finished the training course with greater ease because the sharks were gone. Soon after Miko appeared near him and looked around quizzicly.

"Where are the sharks i summoned?"

"I taught them to mess with Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Good job Naruto-san, but tommorow ill summon sharks that won't disperse."

"AAAWW MAN!"

"You should get a good night's sleep because tommorow we'll be practicing even harder!HA!"

Naruto used his body flicker to get back to the house and went to his room and slumped into his bed exhausted from chakra overuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know my chapters are short but i'm new at this, just get over it and read!


	4. Reunions

Hey guys, I've been thinking a little and i want to know if you want a pairing, original, or some one who already exisist? By the way, the website i found list current justu

it would be nice if some one found a website that just plane out translates...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pondered about the scrolls Miko had left him. He had wanted to ask Miko-sensei about how completing the training course would help him learn water minupulation, but he had awaken to late to see him leave the house to run errands. As for the alarm Miko-sensei learned to keep him away from them. Naruto left the scrolls, on the ground not knowing they contained the secret to the water minuputlation. He left the house finally remembering that Jiraiya had dissapeared. He was about to go to the closest hotel, when his common logic kicked in.

"Kusu... Ero-sannin you must be in one of these perverted clubs."

Naruto headed off in the oppoisited direction of the hotel and soon found a club full with **many many many** women. He was about to enter when the door holder stepped in front of him.

"Sorry kid, you can't come in you're too young."

"I'm not coming in to look at suductive women, one of my "friends" (Naruto used air quotes on this word") is in there."

"I don't care if your mom was in there, you can't come in!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When the door holder had said mom, something inside of Naruto had snapped, and he began to glow an eerie red. "**How **da**re you sa**y that!You're **luc**ky that i'm a nice guy,

I'll only** partially send you into the hospitol. You'll have a hole in your stomach though!"**

Naruto had been right and Jiraiya was in the club doing "research." Once he had heard the demonic hint and murderous intent of Naruto's voice he sprang into action "**Kage Bunshin No justu!"** About three clones appeared evenloped in the demonic chakra. Little sparks of red gathered into the palm of each clone forming a purple rasengan. Naruto was seconds away from thrusting it into the man when Jiraiya jumped in fron of him and shouted "Protection Of The Needle Gaurdian!" His hair completely enclosed the men and Jiraiya and the hair became sharp with the edges of each hair containing a bit of chakra. The rasengan hit the protective armor full power and Jiraiya was blown down by the force of the attack. Once Naruto had seen what he had done he quickly said sorry to the door holder, although he was too scared to listen and ran off crying.

"Hey Mr. I'll leave my partner outside to fend for his own."

Naruto turned his attention back to Jiraiya,"You seem quite fine you perverted hermit!"

Naruto and Jiraiya had decided to tour the thriving village. As they were walking Jiraiya asked "Naruto why were you trying to hurt that man back at the bar."

"I was trying to get in so i could find you... But then he mentioned the word mom, and that got me realy angry and i attacked him."

"Your mom eh... Naruto i have something to tell you."

Jiraiya led Naruto into a peacefull little bathing house.

"Don't tell me you're doing your "research."

"No Naruto this is more important."

Instead of stopping in the bathing house they came out the exit until they reached some thick woods.

"Naruto... there is a chance your mother is alive."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????"

"When the Kyuubi attacked your mother was told that you were killed. She was so misrable about this news that she left the village. Before I came back to Konoha i had made a stop on a mountain called Mt. Cloud. It got it's name because it was surrounded by a thick layer of clouds before you reached the peak."

"But.. why had no one told me!? All those years of being hurt, dispised, hated... it could've been easier to live through it if she was there."

Naruto was extremely depressed of this news. "Naruto... let me explain, first of all like I said I had went to the peak of Mt.Cloud once i was there, a beautiful garden with a women with blond hair awaited me. she had said...

_FLASH BACK_

_"Hello, you're my first visitor in a long time. Up on this mountain i don't see much. The animals are my only friends here. Why have you come up here."_

_"Well, I was traveling back to Konoha..."_

_"Please leave now... that place brings back horrible memories., When that horrible beast attacked us my son was... Just leave please."_

_FLASH BACK END_

"Why did they tell her that I died?"

"It was for your safety. If they knew the name of your mom they would know your Father and people would come to kill you."

"I'm going to train even harder so i can leave the village and find my mother!But first I'm going to go visit Inari."

"Who's Inari?"

"A little friend I made when I was last in the mist village."

Naruto's frown turned upside down and he was in a better mood. He had taken the news better than a normal kid that had no parents and finally finds out he does. Anywaythey continued, but Naruto had forgotten where Inari lived. But as they were looking for him, a big sign read "Inari's Training Dojo!"

Naruto was quite confused about that little sign. He knew that last time he had come to the Country of waves Inari had gotten a little braver, but as to become strong enough to have his own dojo... this he had to check out.Soon he came to a building. He entered the building and he saw a few hallways that led to many rooms. Near one of the hallways there was a receptionist desk. Jiraiya didn't really care about the building, all he cared about was the beautiful lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me. This place seems to be named after Inari, do you possibly know where he is?"

"Yes he is in ro... I think we've met before. Hmmmmmmmm are you Na... N... NARUTO IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?!!" she shouted in complete joy. For this women was Inari's mom Tsunami which Naruto had saved her from rouge bandits on his last visit here.

"It's so nice to meet you. We need to catch up about everything that has happened."

Naruto knew a few things about women, one of those things happened to be that they liked to talk... or many **_HOURS._** Naruto told about what had happened in his life(I'm to lazy to actually write it out) after he had left. He mentioned his recent fight with Sasuke, the Atasuki, his new goal, the new hokage, the war, and even his fight with Subako No Gaaaa(Gaara of the desert i think).

"Seems your life has gotten quite interesting and you've obviously gotten much stronger. I'm not going to tell you what has happened her instead Inari will.He's in the Dojo Dome on that top floor." Naruto and Jirai... No Naruto walked towards the elvator before he saw Jiraiya flirting with Inari's mom. He went back rolled back his fist and let it lose on his head knocking him out. "Make sure pervy sage doesn't go and get himself into to much trouble." He looked around until he found a staircase as he went past each floor there was a sign indicating which floor he was on. After about walking about 3 huge stories of stairs Naruto began to get tired. Soon he was crawling, and struggling to reach the final step. He was about to give up and let him self slide back down, but then he had an idea. He summoned two clones and they began to help him form a rasengan. He put the ball under him and sat cross legged. Amazingly the wind and chakra kept him levitating. Although he was floating he had to find a way to move. _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I know!_ Naruto slowly released the energy from the Rasengan and he moved forward. He released a lot and he jerked forward. He had invented a new form of transportation! He would call it the Uzumaki Rider. Naruto poofed a lot of clones into exsistence. They all made their indvidual rasegans, but they threw them all at Naruto's orignal rasegan. "Odama Uzumaki Rider!" Naruto threw the large rasengan under him and let some energy loose. In a matter of minutes he had climbed every last step and reached the last floor. There was door with the letters D.D. engraved in them, so he opened the door and saw none other than Inari and... "MIKO-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????" There were many children listening to what Miko-sensei had to say until their attention was pointed at the Number One Hyperactive Ninja!. "Naruto aren't you supposed to be at my home studying scrolls?"

Inari looked up and saw that Miko-sensei was talking to his longtime friend Naruto. He ran to Naruto and engulfed him in a massive bear hug. "Oh I missed you so much! Look what i've done! I've made the Village hidden in the mist a better place. I helped build this place! It's kind of a Ninja Academy but named after me.!"

"How the heck did you build this freaking 50 story academy. I had to climb all those stairs, and my legs are about to turn to slime!"

"Um Naruto, there was an elevator..."

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Anyway after you left i wanted to become a ninja, but as there was no ninja academy i didn't kow how I was going to acomplish that. But a few days after I heard of an old

Guru who had mastered all water techniques. So I told my mom and ventured in the wilderness. It took many days but i finally found him. After quite a lot of begging he agreed to come help us. Once we're back he taught me in the ways of water techniques. Soon I had learned a few of his moves. I after that learned to manipulate water as well as steam. With that style I decided i wanted other people to learn so after, Miko-sensei helped me we were able to build this building.By the way, I'm a gennin just like YOU, But i'll become MizuKage before you become Hokage!"

"You seem quite confident... I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto sat down and decided to listen to what Old man Miko had to say. Soon class was over and Naruto and Inari walked out the building. "Hey Naruto watch this!"

Inari trotted to the nearest open window. He put one leg up so it was hanging outside. "Inari STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto though Inari was trying to jump out but as he put one leg out he said "Ninja Art Of Steam Cloud!" At that comment a white small cloud formed at the window and Inari stepped on it(think of flying nimbus for those that watched DBZ) "Whoa..."

"Like I said I can manipulate steam too!"

"Um Inari... this is a huge decrease in my ego, but can you teach me to manipulate steam."

But before Inari could reply Miko-sensei interrupted."You already can, manipulating steam is almost the same as water, the only difference is that it uses more chakra. First get water from whatever water source you choose. Then apply chakra to it and concentrate the chakra. This will cause energy to build up and then it will be released in the form of heat, that heat will evaporate the water, if you had stayed home and read those scrolls you would've known."

"Bu..." That remark was never finished as Jiraiya flew through the floor and out the roof with a huge bruise covering his face.

"What just happened?" everyone said in unision. Naruto knowing Jiraiya the best guessed what happened.

_FLASH BACK(EXPLANTION)_

_"HELLO, Aren't you honored to speak to the awesome Jiraiya-Sama Lengendary Toad Sannin?"_

_"Not really... i've never even heard of you." said Tsunami(Inari's mom)_

_"Well you must be devistated by my good looks!"_

_"Not really."_

_"This worked on all women(not really) " Jiraiya suddenly... OMFG!!!!!!! He grabbed the women's boob!!!!!!1 _

_"You rude ignorant,perverted,desperate, and old man!TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_And the poor but very perverted man was slapped through 50 floors of solid concrete."_

"Well I feel bad for him, because he has to deal with me now. No one touches my mom's... eeeeewww" At that Inari summoned his cloud and for a short while Naruto thought he heard Jiraiya getting thrown of a building. Must've been his imagination. Miko-sensei and Naruto left the building and were on their way home. It was evening again and tommorow he would finally be permitted to learn the water Dragon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was my longest chap folks... even though it's not that long. By the way ikm still waiting for website


	5. Mist Seven Tournament!

Heyaz, also Kyuubi is yet again **like this**, there were a few conflicts but it's over now! Also i'm running dry got Any suggestions? Still looking for translation...

If you want this to have an romance vote for it if not, well vote not for it... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's character other than one's that i have created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had gone by since the reunion of Inari and Naruto. Naruto had acomplished many thing including steam manipulation. But this was the day he was waiting for. Miko-sensei would teach him to master the water dragon. Naruto lazily got out of his mat, and put on his Chuunin vest(the one with the fox) instead of his gi uniform. It was early noon and Miko-sensei was already up.

"Oh, Naruto did you have a well slumber."

"Wh... huh... Oh yah..."

"Good,because you're going to need it. First off, I want you too use the water body flicker to move yourself to the lake."

"What lak..." the weary Naruto said before he yawned."

"Which lake... That's is the challenge! There are a total of one-hundred lakes in this area. You will have to go to each one to see if I'm there."

Two steatdrops formed on the back of the young blondes head.

"But that'll take forever!" shouted the impatient boy.

"If you have enough chakra to reach each body of water, you will have the energy needed to preform the Water Dragon. By the way, I won't stey in one spot!"

The aqua guru dissapeared leaving a puddle of water behind.

"Oh hell with it.", and the chase was on. A few moments later Naruto saw before him yet another unoccupied lake. _I've got to think. Hmm.. Well he's much more advanced than me,so there's no point in trying to keep up. But what can I do?!_

He sat down cross-legged try to bring to surface an idea that would help him. A rather large fox just happened to interupt him.

_**Having fun whelp?! I see your minoscular brain is to dimwitted to think. Luckily I'm here to help.**_

_You big fluffball, what's behind this? You never help me unless you have a conditon._

_**Oh my goodness! Your brain was acutally able to figure it out! The world must be coming to an end!!!**_

_I'm not as dumb as I look._

_**Sure seems that way. Anyway i'll show you how to catch up with your little master... if you deal with a little enemy of mine.**_

_Who're you talking about?_

_**Well before I came to destory ...I hate to speak of this wretched village... Konoha, I was only a little cub. Not only that i was only a two tailed biju.**_

_Fluffball get on with it!_

_**If i could i would feast on your very flesh... rip out your soul and devour your very living!**_

_All talk and no action. Fox even if you could i would wipe the floor with you._

_**You think so? Well then why can't you handle even half my power without ripping your very being apart. Not only that the little three tails you can use, is only a fraction of the actual three tails a demon would have!**_

_You have a point there... can we get back on topic._

_**As I was saying, I was a weak newborn. In your human years I would've been about one hundered years old.**_

_No wonder demons are considered old... does this by any chance mean this was more than a few years before you attacked Konoha?_

_**In our demon years, it was about two years, in human on the otherhand was about two hundred, anyway I was a small biju then. I had wanted to become stronger, but I was too weak to gain any tails. At some point i became so desperate I was forced to break the way of otherly creatures. I went to contact a human. Soon after my search ended, and the person i met was a person who I have deeply regretted me meeting. He was the Atastsuki Leader. I shall not even speak of his name.**_

_The mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune, Demon Lord, Nine Tailed Fox, Ultimate Biju scared of a human? Now the world is really coming to an end._

_**Shut the &$ up!!!!! He was a terrible man. He promised to give me power as long as I obeyd him. He granted me the power and his first command was to destroy Konoha. It was too late but before I had been sealed he told me that he had only sent me to Konoha so he could weaken me and seal me into one of those wretched statues. I vowed to get my revenge but since i'm sealed in this cursed contraption, you're the only one who can quench my anger.**_

_Fox... whoa that really touched me... Kyuubi I don't get emotional often bu..._

_**What about the time you stabbed yourself, and all the other akward moments.**_

_Oh whatever. Anyway i promise that I will seek the man who was the cause of the burdens I have lived through. I will follow my Ninja Way!!!_

After the long conversation Naruto was thrown out of his own mind. Everything was the same but one thing. He suddenly had an idea on how to locate Miko-sensei. He activated the Kyuubi's chakra source and lept onto the lake. As soon as he feet touched the water his chakra heated it and it turned to steam. He increased the amount of Kyuubi's chakra and in moments the lake had evaporated. He did this until there were only about five lakes left. He used his Water Body Flicker and found Miko-sensei hiding behind a rock underwater.

"Found you! Took awhile old man!"

"Naruto great. You have proved your worthiness in the first test. This shows you have the chakra nessesary to controle the Water Dragon.

"I sur;..." His voice being cut off as he fainted from chakra exaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back In Konoha

"Oh I miss that little squirts insults. Without him being Hokage is a complete borefest." mumbled the completely bored to death Tsunade-sama. Shinzune came in carrying another stack of papers to be stamped, signed, approved,looked at ect.

Somewhere in a large hosptiol in Konoha, Sakura was busy at work.

"I will show Sasuke-kun and Naruto-Kun that i'm a strong konouchi!" She stopped herself pondering apon the suffix she had added to Naruto's name.

In the Hyuuga's mansion Hinata and Hinabi were sparring.

"Sister you may be talented.. but I will show Father i'm not worthless. Naruto-kun will acknowledge me!" following up the comment with a roundhouse kick, jumping up and smashing her palm into her younger sisters chest, allowing her chakra to act as a drill, damagin the victems chakra coils.

In the dense forest surrounding Konoha the spandex green beast kicked the living hell out of a poor training log.

" If I cannot kick this log three thousand times, then i'm not worthy enough to fight Naruto." As you can see people were looking up to Naruto now. People as we know don't appreciate a person until he's gone. All the villagers who ditested the hyper blond were turning a new leaf and acknowlodging all that he done for them. From beating Subaku No Gaara too brining back a new Hokage. If Naruto had been there, all the love, care, and hope he ever wanted shalt have been there. Even his old sensei had thrived to become stronger. After great thought Iruka became a Elite Tutor Jounin so he could stey at the academy. The famous Copy Cat Nin,Hatake Kakashi, had invented a new move honoring his most couragous pupil,and it was called "Secret Techniquue: Honors Last Stand" which involved a large series of comboes using Kage Bushins that resembled Naruto's many techniques that finished off in a double weaker version of the Chidori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning in Miko's house...

"Naruto get up!!!!"

"Huh what... Old man what do you want?"

"The Mizukage has anounced that a new Seven Swords Men Of The Men will be chosen out of a select few!If we get there early I meet be chosen to train them!"

"Old man i'll meet you there, just let me sleep."

"Your loss."

Miko-sensei was about to leave his house before he heard a crowd of people protesting that all of thei lakes had been burnt up and that it seemed that the water had all evaporated and there would be a massive rainfall. He reasured them that they would get their lakes back by noon when he wasn't busy. Once the crowd whad been dispersed Miko-sensei contuned on towards the village sqaure where the ceremony for the new seven mistswordmen would be apointed. Unfortunatly there was a great number of people also heading towards the area. At some point Miko got stuck in a huge crowd of people heading there. There was one way he could get out, so he looked for any little bit of water. His search proved succesful as he layed his eyes on a nearby puddle.

"Water Body Flicker!' screamed the anxious guru. Many people looked in the general direction of the voice before he poofed away leaving behind a swirl of water.

Miko-sensei found himself at the Village Sqaure. The Mizukage was sitting on a throne in the middle of a stage. It seemed that there would be a tornament between the contestants to see who qualified to join the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist. He took his seat close up to the stage. Surroung the mist kage was several anbu, and jounin. Once he took his seat Miko awaited the coming of his apprentice Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back At Miko's House

Naruto lazily got out of his bed an quickly got dressed because he was supposed to meet his sensei. He had a strange feeling that he would be needing his sword, so he grabbed a scroll out of his Chuunin vest and summoned the mystical blade. He strapped it to his back and prepared the last bit of Instant Salmon Ramen. In a matter of seconds the last slippery noodle was sucked into Naruto's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"I'm still hungry... i'll get more food on my way there..."

**Kit, once again you have failed to use common sense**

_What'd I do this time, eh?_

**You didn't ask the old man where he was going**

A massive sweatdrop formed on the back of the shinobi's head.This was going to serve as a problem, unless he could contrapt a plan. Moments of silence went by before...

"I've got it! If this a ceremony, then there must be other people going, therefore I can see where there are a lot of crowds!"

He lept out of his window and rickocheted off building before he landed on a abnormally tall building. He gazed over the roof edge taking a good look at his surroundings. At his left he noticed a stadium where a few people were sitting down. He walked down the building using his chakra and headed towards the building. Soon he arrived and looked for his sensei.

"Miko-sensei! There you're."

He rushed to the withered guru and sat down next to him.

"I see you brought your sword... you're not planning to enter are you?'

"No... I just had a strange feeling that I should bring it."

"Well okay, just be respectful and quiet. That's the Mizukage over there."

"I know, i'm not as dumb as I look."

"Sure looks like it."

"Everyone's a critic."

Miko and Naruto's conversation was interupted by the booming voice of the Mizukage.

"Attention!!!! Quiet down. The Mist Sword Tournament shall begin momentarily. Here are the rules! One, you cannot kill your opponent! Two, to win someone must give up, be knocked out, or too injured to continue battle! Three, you have to have a sword to even enter. Four, you have to use five sword stances! Now that the rules have been said we will start with the first round! The contestants will have to use only their swords to win the battle!!!"

The mist kage flicked his finger and a screen behind him lit up with names. Once the flashing stopped the first two names had been paired up. Shikorama vs. Makio!!!!!!!!

Two fighters jumped out of the crowd . The first one had greenish,black hair. He was wearing a shiny robe looking much like a kage, just with golden edge trimmings. Naruto assumed that to be Shikorama. The second was dressed in all black... with black hair... black eyeliner...black lipstick.

Naruto thought the apperantly weird Makio was probably gothic. The Mizukage shouted "GO" and the battle was on. The first movement was them both drawing their blades and streaking into each other ready to strike.

"SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Makio

"Be amazed by my abilty!!!!!!!!!!"

This marked the begging of the Tournament to unite a new Seven Swordsmen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys. I know this chapter is short as is all of them but I was planning to make it longer but i'm splitting it in two.. ALSO I WANT THAT #$& WEBSITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! amd a happy newyear... even though its twelve months away...


	6. First Round!

Hey peoples... peoples, I just love that word PEOPLES... PPPPPPP EEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOO PPPPPPPP LLLLLLLL EEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSS. I'm going to stop the story if I don't get 10 reviews by the end of January! Or at least 5... maybe six if you please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two warriors clashed at each other. "You shall be defeated!" screamed the overconfident Shiko.

Shikorama disappeared and reappeared above Makio's head ready to knock him out cold with the blunt edge. Makio raised himself into the Dragon Stance. He jumped and swerved in mid-air out of the way of the previous attack and prepared his own.

"Dance Of The Mystic Lake!" Makio's shout was follow by a thick fog. In the crowd Naruto said "Miko-sensei what's happening?"

"This is a techni... never mind just watch and you'll see.

Back on the stage a black figure lept around. This figure was Makio getting ready to use the "Dance Of The Mystic Lake". Makio formed water clones and they all attacked Shikorama. But as they were about to finish him off he disappeared

"Try and beat me eh.. Impossible!" and Shikorama reappeared. He jumped up in the air and did a somersault and brought down his sword with all the force from the aerobic spin. The blades clashed again each one pushing to overthrow the other. But Makio somehow did a substitution in the midst of all this and got behind Shikorama.

"I end this now!" and Makio slashed a gash into Shiko's left rib. "Ack!" squeaked the now injured fighter. The both looked at each other determination gleaming in their eyes. Shiko enraged at the fact he had been hit charged head on.

"Fool..." mumbled the darkly dressed fighter. He drew his sword and slashed several times into mid-air.

Shiko looked at him quizzically. The next comment was the answer to the question buzzing through his mind. "Wind Element:Blade Hacker"

Suddenly Shikorama dropped down in pain as he was hacked and slashed by the wind.

"Fool... " Makio walked up to Shikorama coughing and wheezing in pain. He raised his sword high above his head ready to smash the hilt into his neck finishing the battle.

"I might be injured... but do... n't und...erestimate me..." Shikomara barely spoke. Shikomara rose up, using his sword as a walking cane.

"Nightmares End!" Makio was instantly surrounded in a genjustu.

"This technique projects the targets worst nightmare around him, and while he is distracted the user attacks. Now I shall attack." and he lunged ready to wipe that smirk off the darkly dressed human's face.

"Kai...(dispel) your foolishness shall lead to your infidiant doom." Shikorama through his attack at him full force. He slashed,hacked,chopped,and cut. Shikorama noticed that his sword was going right through his enemy like a hologram.

"You've been trapped in my own illusion... and now i will finish you off!" Makio reformed next to him a slammed the hilt of his blade into the man's skull knocking him out cold. The Mizukage knowing that the fight was over spoke up.

"The winner of the first fight is Makio Himonaka! He shall pass on to the Second Round!"

The crowd amazed by the performance clapped and hollered. "The next fight will be Kinkora vs. Hijo!" The two fighters jumped onto the stage. Hijo didn't want to waste time and leaped into action right away.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

0000000

Naruto in the crowd almost yelled. The only other person who knew that was Haku. "Miko-sensei, who is that man?"

"Oh Hijo you mean? He's the head of the Icinora Clan."

"Who are they? Do they by any chance have a kekkai genkai?"

"Well the Icinora Clan lived in the country of waves before Konoha was even created. They are highly honored and are very well known. They're much like the Hyuuga clan,social wise. But the special thing is they have a bloodline. It is called Crystal Ice, which means they have the ability to form crystallized ice which is extremely hardware do you ask?"

"Well a long time ago I came here on a mission. While I was here I met a person who could do that very technique."

"Interesting. What was their name?"

"His name was Haku."

"HAKU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Calm down, what's wrong with the name Haku."

"Nothing is wrong with it, but some time ago a boy from the clan was kidnapped and they desperately tried to find him, but they failed. That boy's name was Icinora

Haku. What happened to him when you met him?"

"Oh..." Naruto recapped on that sad day on the bridge.

"He... died."

"How!?!?!?!"

"He was trying to protect someone dear to him. My jounin sensei was fighting Zabuza and he got in the way just as he was about to strike Zabuza. He was killed by the attack."

"That's so horrible. Hijo will be deeply depressed, but knowing him he'll move on eventually."

"I would like to meet Hijo. How can I accomplish that?"

"Well when this match is over there will be a short break.You can look form him at the Icinora Tundra."

"Tundra?! How can there be a tundra?"

"Well the people in the clan tend to like cold weather.. very cold weather. So they used there bloodline limit to change their mansion into frozen building."

"..."

OOOOOOOOO

The mirrors surrounded Kinkora.

"What, are you making mirrors to see your complexion?"

"You will pay for you insolence." mumbled Hijo. He stepped into the mirror and his reflection appeared in them all.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors: Wishful Death!"

Hijo pulled out his sword... and it was consisted of completely ice except the hilt. He sprinted from one mirror to the next a few times to gain speed. When he was ready he disappeared in a blur. All Kinkora saw was a thin line following a slash on one part of his body. Hijo slashed Kinkora and then leaped into the next mirror at lightning speed.

Kinkora felt like he was being slashed over and over again wishing he would die and end the torture. Which is why that technique is called that. Hijo stopped and preformed the seal for boar and the ice mirrors melted away leaving a ring of water around the two.

"That felt li..." Kinkora's sentence was interrupted as he coughed up blood. It seemed he had taken more damage than he expected.

"Thousand Ice Needles!" and Hijo stomped his foot on the ring of water it rose in the air and form many MANY **MANY**_MANY_ MANY needles made of ice,

and they all flew at him before they needles hit all the crowd heard was a blood curling scream. All the needles had struck Kinkora, he was injured and probably out cold for the remainder of the tournament.

"The fight is over! The winner is Icinora Hijo!!!!!" The crowd gave another round of applause "We will take a brief break as our previous contestants are treated."

Naruto left his seat and took a quick glance around the stadium. It seemed Hijo had disappeared.

"Hmmmmmmm"

**Kit I sense him. Head towards the east.**

Naruto ran in the said direction until he reached a fork in the road.

"Two different roads. "

He sat down and investigated both pathways for clues that would lead him through the right path. As he stood a slight spark of light shined on the ground. He leaned in closer as to get a better look.It turned out to be a broken shard of ice. Naruto chose this road and continued down it. Five minutes hadn't passed before the blond-haired chuunin snapped a trip wire. If it weren't for reflexes Naruto would've been ripped to shreds,because as he snapped the trip wire a Fuuma Shuriken came twirling towards him.

"Ah!" he shrieked as the weapon skimmed against his cheek leaving a small cut.

"I better watch out. This road might be full with traps," and he was right. Every few moments some ridiculously large weapon shot through a random bush aiming to behead him. After an extremely painful voyage across the dirt path Naruto slumped up to a massive building.

"What the... Who the bloody heck sets that many freaking traps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I do."which was spoken by an eery voice.

Naruto heard the unknown speaker and gazed up noticing the building for the first time. Although the strange thing about it was that it was completely encased in ice,sleet, and snow.

"Who said that!?" shouted Naruto. A figure rose from the icy ground.

"I am Hijo! What business do you have intruder?"

Naruto was surprised at the deep and booming voice of the clan leader.

"We... well Um... I came here to uh... speak with you .. may... maybe..."

"Fool. A human who stutters is not worthy enough to speak with me."

Naruto took a deep breath and began conversing again.

"I'm sorry. Well I noticed something during your match and I would like to speak about it."

"What is it boy?"

"I see that you have a bloodline"

"Of course. Everyone in the village knows that."

"I saw some one with that bloodline before."

"So? That person was probably part of our clan."

"He was a young boy."

"Your point?! I do not have time for a child to describe a member of our clan!!"

Naruto's face now held a frown. His next sentence would hurt the man emotionally.

"His name was Haku."

"..."

"What did you say."

"Haku."

"Haku..." a gleaming tear ran down the man's face.

"What happened of this boy?"

"He... he... was killed."

Hijo's eyes were immediately filled with sadness and emptiness. His eyes were red and tears ran down his face, and froze in mid-air before they hit the ground.

"My son..."

"Mister, look I'm really sorry. I didn't really know Haku all that well, but I know he was talented and that he cared for people."

"Please come inside and explain to me how he... died." Hijo cupped up a hand of snow and used his abilities to form it into a rock hard ice jug. He then filled it with hot water and gave it to Naruto. Hijo pressed his palm on a block of ice, and a doorway opened up. They walked solemnly into the house and took a seat in an elegant ice crafted room.

"Please tell me."

"Well it all started a while ago really. I had recently become a genin and we had been appointed a mission to escort a bridge builder. What we didn't know was that there were ninjas after him. While we were traveling an extremely skillful mist jounin attacked us. That jounin was Zabuza The Demon Of The Mist. Our sensei, Kakashi, was able to hold him off and later to retreat. When he retreated a young boy in a tracker-nin mask helped him. He was Ha.."

Hijo interrupted Naruto's little recap on past events.

"Why would Haku even bare to help a man like him."

"When I first met him, I had that same question. You see he thought he had no purpose. Haku thought that because of this there was no point in living, and he longed for a reason to live. When Zabuza found him, he used him as an apprentice because of his special abilities. This brought meaning to his life and he promised himself he would help

make Zabuza's dream come true."

"I see... he was such a caring boy." Yet another salty tear ran down his face colliding with the floor,freezing on impact.

"Anyway, we eventually made our way to the village. There Zabuza showed up again and my genin team fought.

In the very end Haku put himself in the way of an attack, dying to save Zabuza."

"Thank you for telling me..." mumbled the sad man, "Is there anything I can do for you."

"It's alright. Cheer up! I'm sure Haku wouldn't have wanted his Father miserable because of him."

"I assume you're right." Hijo forced a smile onto his face.

"I appreciate you telling me this. How may I repay you?"

"Well... I need you to help me train a little more... okay a lot more! Later on.

"So I'm assuming that you want me to help you after you're finished with what you're doing?"

"YES!"

"Alright, it's a deal. After the tournament's first round is over, come visit me."

"But... I don't wanna go through that wretched road."

"If you take the opposite path it leads here too, it just doesn't have the traps."

"..." Naruto and Hijo walked to the door.

"We better hurry, or else will miss the next match. As a treat I'll take you."

Hijo placed his palm gently on the dusty ground. "Doton: Earth Human Fusion!"

The two ninja started to sink into the ground.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Oh nothing."

Naruto opened his eyes again and they were emerging from the ground near the stadium. Cool."

"The next fight will now commence. Rigomi vs.Jijoa!"

Two fighters stepped up to the stage. Rigomi was dressed in a casual jounin uniform,exception the back of his vest

the kanji for ice,glowed in a light blue aurora. Jijoa was dressed in a freaking clown costume.

The entire crowd broke out in an uncontrollable laugh, how would a person dressed as a clown ever win? The battle began and the struggle between clown boy and ice jounin person had begun!(I'm not dumb it's supposed to humor you)

"Ninja Art: Mockery Illusion!"A genjustu was cast over Rigomi and the genjustu caused Rigomi to think that he was

undressed and that the crowd was laughing at him.

Jijoa looked at the weeping Rigomi.

"A ninja crying? Tsk Tsk Tsk."

Jijoa pulled out a... toy sword.

The crowd roared in union, "A TOY SWORD?!!??!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?"

Jijoa placed the weapon in between his clenched teeth and preformed various hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Swords Of Hacking Doom!"

The toy sword multiplied and the swords levitated in the air. In a split second they lunged forward and... started hitting Rigomi on the head.

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS???!!!!" hollered the surprised crowd.

"Everyone, I know I've been acting ridiculous, but I enjoy entertaining my audience. Now for the real me."

He flung his clown costume in the air revealing a more suitable costume. He wore a kimono with the bottom half torn off. The remaining half was a shade of deep crimson in the back round and elegant blue birds in the foreground. His pants were quite baggy and housed a color of green. His hair was black, and it was tied into a pony tail. Rigomi looked up, the genjustu wearing off.

"YOU DARE RIDICULE ME LIKE THIS?! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH." He shouted in rage.

"Relax relax. If you're so stressed out you'll never win, try to be more like me."

"Like you? You mean an idiotic fool?"

"I'm not short tempered. Insults won't get you anywhere, and I'll prove it! Summoning Justu!" and Jijoa placed his hand

outward forming a seal which follow a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, in front of him stood a ferret standing

eight feet tall proudly with two short gold dagger in his paws.

"Oi, Ijigo! You've been overeating again."

"A ferret gotta eat."

"Well anyway you ready?"

"Sure am."

Rigomi broke into a laugh mocking the ferret.

"You dare mock the King Of Ferret Summons? Well you'll pay dearly human."

The ferret threw his claws into the ground and started digging until he was completely submerged. Rigomi looked

around awaiting the uprise of the furry beast.

"He's digging underground, you'll never know where he'll come up." Jijoa said. He then leaped into the hole his ferret had made.

"I'll find you. You ca..." his words cut off as there was a massive rumbling.

"Doton: Digging Duo Surprise!" and Jijoa and the ferret burst from the ground. First Jijoa kicked Rigomi into the air and jumped after him to meet Rigomi with a punch in his face sending him back down. But before he hit the ground

the large ferret smashed his paw into his back sending him flying yet again. He then jumped up clenching his twin dagger, holding them facing backwards , and stricked Rigomi rapidly finishing with a drop kick resembling Naruto's

"Naruto Rendan" Rigomi crashed into the stage forming a rather large crater. Rigomi had multiple cuts and bruises, and he was bleeding badly. But still he struggled and got up.

"I didn't think I would have to use this but... Secret Technique: Ice Body!"

Water droplets formed in the air and collided into Rigomi. There was quick blast of light and when it cleared Rigomi

was standing there with an armor of ice covering him.

"This is my ultimate original technique. Now witness it's power." Rigomi stuck his hands out and spikes of ice came rushing towards Jijoa. He managed to dodge just int time only to be hit by a whip of water.

"AGH!" shrieked Jijoa as he was hit again by another whip hit him even harder than before.

"Water Dragon!" A serpent glided towards Jijoa as he was try to get up, and he was thrown into the air by the force of the hit. Rigomi took his sword out and engulfed it in a ball of water. He then threw the ball at Jijoa and when it came closer to him it separated into little droplets of water.

"Water Bullet Justu!" and the water came rushing at him smashing into him with intense speed and force. After all the bullets had hit the sword came rushing at him, slashing his chest and knocking him back to the stage.

"You... a.. are goo..d " The two looked at each other. They were both weak and injured and the only way to win would to end this now.

"Ice body: Ice beam!:

"Ninja Art: Water Lens beam!"

The two beams charged at each other with enough force to tear the stadium apart and they collided. There was an

explosion and dust and smoke as cast everywhere. The derbree started to clear away and on the stage the two fighters lay on the ground out cold.

"This match has come to a tie! Both fighters will move on to the next round!"

There was twenty-five other matches after that, all extremely boring and dull so much that I shall not speak of them.

"**THE FIRST ROUND OF THE MIST SEVEN TOURNAMENT HAS COME TO AN END! GOOD JOB TO ALL WHO HAVE SUCEEDED!! THE SECOND ROUND WILL COMMENCE A MONTH FROM NOW. EVERYONE SHOULD GET READY! BUT BEFORE WE LEAVE THERE WILL BE AN EXHIBITON MATCH! ANY LUCKY PERSON FROM THE CROWD WILL FIGHT THE ONLY ORIGINAL SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST REMAINING!!!!!!"**

Naruto heard this and immediately took this chance to go. He sprung onto the stage ready to battle.

"A child? Well okay but this match is gonna be tough kid."

"Doesn't matter, I'll still try."

"Please welcome Sesemori Mikoama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A man walked onto the stage dressed in a beautifully designed blue, and green stared kimono.

"A child? Ha! This will be easy."

"Not really. Think again, I'm pretty good."

"Humph whatever, just get ready to lose."

The two fighters got into a fighting stance and got ready to attack. Naruto leaped forward ,his blade already drawn,

and slashed viciously at Sesemori. But he just waved his own rather large(larger than Zabuza's) sword and bashed Naruto away.

"Water Vortex!" a whirlpool of intense water came bursting at him ready to strike the young chuunin down. Naruto concentrated and poured Kyuubi's chakra into his blade. This time he produced about two tails worth of it.

**Kit run! That thing will wipe you out!**

_Quite down furball, don't worry I got a plan._

The sword glowed a light blue (Think Kusangi in the Hokage fight) and when it wore off the blade had transformed again. It had a purple and black hilt, and the blade it's self was a light scarlet.

"Katon: Red Razor!" Naruto shouted. The sword started to glow red this time. He waved it in the air and multiple lines

of red chakra formed and rushed at the on coming vortex. The two attacks collided and there was a lot of steam as

Kyuubi's chakara boiled the water away.

"Kid that was good. Being able to block that attack, but not good enough." Sesemori pulled out his sword(IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE INUYASHA'S JUST WAY BIGGER) and disappeared in a blur. Naruto looked around trying to sense his chakra but nothing came up. Just as he though he saw something Sesemori reappeared and preformed a few single handed seals, as his other hand was occupied with the massive blade.

"Wind Element: Wind Blade!"

The air around Naruto began whizzing around slashing him and eventually making him fall. Naruto looked up with the little energy he had he preformed a few hand seals. You see in the middle of the previous night Miko-sensei had woken Naruto up. They had went outside and for a long time Miko-sensei taught Naruto the technique he so wanted to learn...

"Water Dragon..." a small serpent(think of an python) slithered towards Sesemori. Sesemori had his back facing towards him so he didn't see the attack coming. The dragon hit him causing a minor bruise to form on his back.

"Never turn your back on a shinobi..." and Naruto fainted to a well earned rest.

"Kid you're pretty good. I can see you didn't get to really impress me but I'm amused." Sesemori mumbled to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys I managed to increase the chapter length. I know there're a few grammarical mistake but just overlook them. ENJOY OR ILL **DEVOUR YOU!**

**Kyuubi told me to tell you that you told me to tell him that I should tell you what I just told you. **Do you understand this?


	7. Quad Element and Moving In With Hijo

Hey Guys! Last chapter was pretty long indeed. Also do me a favor help cyber-porygon and bunny receive world domination!!!!!!!!!! Also I found myself a website. Cut and paste bunny

into all messages and reviews. This is bunny-

( )( )(")(") Help Bunny Take Over The World!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyber-porygon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny, and warm morning. The sun's light rays flashed through the windows causing Naruto to wake up.

"... AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHH" He yawned.

Naruto got out of bed and threw on some random clothes. He went downstairs and grabbed abowl of ramen. He went to go warm it but found that the stove wasn't working.

"Aaaaaww man!"

"Eh Naruto-san let me handle it" said Miko sensei appearing from the doorway.

"**Katon:Rui Kaen Tamma!"**(Fire Style: Thin flame shot) and a thin line of flame shot from his fingertips at the ramen heating it up so it could be eaten.

"I thought you only knew water justus?!"

"I know a variety. For a little treat I'll teach you about 4 different ones before you leave to go stay with Hijo."

"Thanks!!!!!!!!!" Naruto gulped down the noodles and slurped up the soup. He ran outside to the backyard where Miko-sensei was waiting for him.

"Naruto-san.. I know that you want to learn the style of Quad Element. Well I'll teach you the techniques and you'll use them to create a Quad Element technique."

"Okay I guess."

"First I'll teach you **Katon:Rui Kaen Tamma!** Preforming fire techniques are easy,and the deal a lot of damage.But they take up the most chakra."

"Okay"

"Now for this technique, you must gather chakra into you lungs and take a deep breath and well whistle. Instead of sound a flame should shoot out. If you make a mistake though and loose your concentration you might end up burning your throat. Now watch, I'll do it slowly."

Miko-sensei formed a hand seal and closed his eyes. Then he inhaled and" **Katon:Rui Kaen Tamma!!" **and fire shot out of his mouth nearly charring Naruto's head.

"It's your turn now."

"Okay... "**Katon:Rui Kaen Tamma!" **a slight puff of smoke burst from his mouth

"You didn"t use enough chakra.Try again"

"Okay... "**KATON:RUI KAEN TAMMA!"** Nothing came out of Naruto's mouth but a muffled squeal.

"You used to much chakra!!! Now I have to heal your throat."

Naruto was to occupied wiggling in pain to care about what he said. Miko-sensei placed his hand over Naruto's neck. Green chakra began to emate from it. His throat was healed and he was up again.

"Miko-sensei... you didn't say it would hurt _that _much.!! I'll try again none the less... "**Katon:Rui Kaen Temma!" **A very thin (I'm saying as thin as paper.) Blew out of his mouth hitting the ground but quickly it was extinguished as it didn't contain as much chakra it needed it to sustain itself."

"Good job Naruto. You can practice the techniques later but now we'll concentrate on learning them. Next is water style. **"Mizu:Rui Koeda Tamma!" **(Water Style:Thin Spray Shot) A thin strike of water burst from his mouth into the air resembling sprinklers. The sun hit the water and created a magnificent rainbow in mid-air.

"Water techniques take up the least amount of chakra. But they don't always do a lot of damage. They're very essential if you're low on chakra. You'll have to figure out how to do this one on your own."

Naruto put his hand to his chin and thought about his previous lesson and how it was similar to this.

"I think I've got it... "**Mizu:Rui Koeda Tamma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **A spray of water flew out of his mouth into air creating another rainbow effect.

"Good job. Now try this. **"Doton:Rui Iwa Bafuu, Raikou: Rui Fuka Boruto!!!!" **(Earth:Thin Rock Blast, Lightning:Thin electricity volt) A thin volt of electricity shot from his mouth,followed by a blast of mud, which mixed together and blew up forming a spectacular explosion.

"Cool... These two are the same as the other two I bet. "**Doton:Rui Iwa Bafuu, Raikou:Rui Fuka Boruto!"**

"Great job boy."

"Well I guess that means it's time for me to leave now?"

"Yes, it seems so."

Naruto went inside so he could prepare to pack. A few minutes later..

"Naruto-san, I'm very proud of you and I'd like to give you this." Mikonori-sensei stretched his hand out, and there was a box awaiting in his palm. Naruto took it from him and opened its cover. In it was a ring. It had a silver whole instead of gold, and there was a ruby on it that had Konoha's emblem ingrained on it in gold. Naruto was awe stricken. He being poor for most of his life had never had the money to purchase items of this statue.

"Thank you..." Naruto slipped it on immediately.

"There's something special about it. If you're ever in life or death danger it will probably help(HOW CORNY?!?!?!?!?!!)

"Thank you very much."

"That's not all. I must show you how to combine these four techniques to use the quad element version of them. When you're ready to go meet me in the back yard again."

"Okay." Naruto went back to packing his stuff as to get ready. Soon after Naruto walked into the backyard his old costume on( The chuunin vest with the fox emblem).

"Okay Naruto I want you to watch carefully. Quad Justus are easy except they take up way more chakra and take longer to use." Miko-sensei preformed the hand seals for the lightning,water,earth, and fire techniques fore times each. Once he had done that he preformed a one handed seals and" "**Yottsu:Yuen Rui Tamma!!!"**(Qaud style:Ultimate Thin Shot) A shot of fire water earth and electricity shot out twirling around each other, and it hit the ground causing a crater to form.

"Okay I'll try now." Naruto paused a moment then began reciting the hand seals. He was on the last one and he released a lot of chakra used for the technique and let it blow. It came twirling out of his mouth bouncing off the ground and into Miko's house.

"Hmmmm. You didn't use enough chakra for it to explode on impact. But if it can bounce you'll be able to hit more enemies at once... that maybe useful. You did very well Naruto. I'm proud that you were my student and I'll help you whenever you're in need. I hope you succeed in your dream of being Hokage."

Naruto placed his famous grin on his face and said "Believe It!!!!" (Have you noticed in the anime he never says that again after the Wave Arc?) Naruto grabbed his stuff and started on his way to the Icinora Tundra. Before it left his view he glanced back at Miko-sensei and waved bye-bye. Yet again after a few minutes of walking he came to the familiar fork in the road again.

"Now what did Hijo say about which path to take?" Naruto couldn't remember so he guessed one. He soon though stepped on a trip wire... and well you know the rest... Naruto after being ruthlessly bombarded by rather large weapons again stepped onto the Icinora Tundra. There waiting was Hijo a particular gleam in his eye.

"I thought I told you to take the other path?!"

"Oh you did. Well I couldn't remember so I guessed one."

"You really are as dumb as you look."

"**OH SHUT UP!!!!!!"** Naruto's scream echoed throughout the woods.

"Okay... Anyway your stey here won't be very long. Maybe a month at tops. While you're here you really won't learn many justu, but you will be able to improve your taijustu enormensly. I suggest you rest because training starts tommorow morning, 5 a.m sharp!"

"5 A.M?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!????????????????!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!"

"Get used to it. That's how we do things around here.Also my son..." his voice trailing off as the memory of his _other _son came back to him" recently became chuunin like you. You're both equally matched so he will train with you. You'll meet the rest of the clan members tommorow. Your room is upstairs, you can't miss it. It's the only one which isn't frozen. I'm assuming you're not used to waking up early so I will provide you with an alarm clock."

WHAT A HUGE MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So guys yeah I know this chpt isn't very.. how should I say interesting. But i'm studying for my mid-terms and i'm really busy. IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW DANG NAB IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They didn't upload bunny right they took away bunnies head and left his ears and legs . BUNNY IS DEAD!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!


	8. Training Begins How Terrible?

Hello. I have nothing to say...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There I said it! You dumb lawyers can do jack squat to me now. HA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm went off causing Naruto to nearly fall out of bed.

"Dumb clock." Naruto raised his fist and _WAM _, the clock was no a pile of itsy-bitsy little pieces of wire and metal.

Naruto looked out and the sun was just coming up, which meant he had woken up at around 5 a.m. That was his goal so he was a little happy. He threw on a piece of clothing and ran downstairs.

"Now what will I have for breakfast? I KNOW RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto threw open a drawer and scanned it for ramen.. but OH MY GOSH THERE IS NO RAMEN!!!!!!!! There was only fish and fish and more fish, did I mention fish by any chance. Hijo-sensei entered from one of the hallways.

"Naruto-san... you'll die if you keep on eating ramen.. it's not healthy."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry..." Hijo-sensei said sweatdropping. Naruto decided to go without breakfast and stepped outside. Hijo-sensei was also there sitting down gazing into the sky.

"You remind of Shikomaru."

"Oh..." Hijo-sensei said startled, because he hadn't noticed Naruto come outside.

"We'll be starting your training today. Follow me to the training site." Hijo sensei placed his palm on the ground and said"Doton: Earth Fusion!" Once again the two started to sink into the ground until they were completely submerged. A few minutes later they came up in a forest like area. There was a good amount trees surrounding them. The grass was green and had a bright luster to it. It was an open field surrounded by ferns,cedars,everglades, and oaks.

"Well here it is. First on the list are weights."

"Weights?Shouldn't we have gotten them before we left?"

"I already have them."

"Really? I don't remember you getting them."

"They're special weights. Now let me put them on." Hijo-sensei walked up to Naruto and bit his thumb. He preformed a few hands signs and placed his thumb on Naruto's forehead drawing a kanji apon it. The kanji glowed for a second and then disappeared. After it disappeared Naruto suddenly felt a heavy load on him. It was light in the beginning but then it got heavier and heavier and heavier and it got so heavy Naruto couldn't support himself so he collapsed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing really. All I did was apply chakra weights to you."

"How much do they weigh?"

"Around 100-hundred pounds."

"Ack!"

"Okay, next we will discuss your workout schedule. You'll do 500 squats, 500 push ups, 500 pull ups, and around

50 laps each day. Every week you'll have to do 100 more of each." Hijo said looking down at Naruto still on the floor adjusting to the newly added weight."

"You're a child abuser!"

"No I'm not I just believe in hard work. If you think this is hard, just look at my son. He's been doing this workout for two years now. He wears well over 500 pounds, does nearly 10,000 workout conditions each day."

"What?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!"

"Don't worry, if you can last one week doing this workout you two can spar and test out your abilities. You should get to work now because unless you finish your workout you won't be allowed to eat."

"I knew it! Child abuser!!!"

Hijo ignored Naruto's last and walked away. Naruto lay on the ground breathing in the smell of dirt in your face.

About thirty minutes later Naruto could feel his body adjusting to the weight so he tried to get up. He put his hands in front of him and pushed up.

"WHAT THE DANG HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The weights felt much heavier than they had before. Naruto struggled to take on step and then another. He walked around the clearing to get used to the feeling. Soon he was done and prepared to start his workout. He found a suitable place under a tree to start just in case he got tired. 10 minutes later...

"1... Yes I did it!!!! I DID 1 SQUAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only 499 more to go." The rest of the day was painful and gruesome. A very very very long time later Naruto finally finished the squats,and laps some time later. He decided to put the pull ups and push ups to the last knowing they would be the hardest. He tried to do a push up but discovered he was worn out beyond belief. He dropped dead on the ground trying to catch his breath. A puddle of sweat had formed under him and he felt dehydrated. Luckily Hijo-sensei just happened to walk over at this time.

"Hell Naruto. So you almost done."

Naruto replied weakly"youareadumbstupidmaniacchild abuser."

"What?"

"Oh nothing" he barely mumbled out. Hijo-sensei handed him a few bottles of water. Naruto lifted his arm to grab it but even that was to much of a challenge for him to prevail. Hijo-sensei used his bloodline to take the water out

of the bottle and insert into Naruto's body through his mouth.

"Feel any better?"

"Yes" Naruto said getting up slowly. He jumped up and grabbed a branch and prepared to do his other half of exercise.

_A really really really really really really really really really really long long long long long long time later..._

"500" Naruto said doing his last push up. The pull-ups had been hell and the push-ups just as worst. He dropped into his miniature lake of sweat. It was now nearly night time and it was dark out.

"It seems I have a little more chakra left. Maybe I can flicker myself into my bed. Water Body Flicker!!" and he disappeared in a swirl of water. He found himself in his bed exhausted beyond mortal comprehensions. He quietly fell asleep and was snoring loudly as Hijo-sensei came in and smiled.

"You did better than my son did on his first day. It took him nearly a week to do his complete workout in one day."

Next morning...

"Auuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" Naruto yawned, he had woken up late because his alarm clock had died the day previously and was no longer able to ring. He immediately went downstairs to find ... RAMEN!!!! He gobbled down about six bowls and went outside. Hijo-sensei was constructing something with ice.

"What's that?"

"It's your training partner."

"A block of ice?"

"Come over here and you'll see." Naruto walked over to Hijo.

"I will use my bloodline limit to control this sculpture causing it to fight. You will have to find a way to beat it without melting it,blowing it up... and whole lot of things. You must beat him in hand to hand combat."

Naruto went up to it and go ready in a stance and Hijo waved his hands in the air making the sculpture to move. Naruto dodged one fist by using the weights to make him fall on his back. He got back up and started landing blow after blow on the ice. It did no damage though and it grabbed him and threw him back and put its hands up in the air. Spikes of ice rained down from the sky at Naruto. He tried to dodge them, because of the weights he was to slow. The rest of the fight was pretty much fist after fist, kick followed by kicks. Until the very ending Naruto jumped into a tree to make up a strategy.

"Hmmmm. That things exterior is rock hard. Unless I was Tsunade-baa chan there's no way I can harm it unless..." Naruto raised his arm and jumped off the tree heading straight at the ice figure. He smashed his fist with all the force from the weights and jump in it. One crack formed and then another and soon the entire thing was a heap of shards.

"I did it!"

Hijo spoke up ruining the young bloods victory dance "You've got to fight ten more, each one harder than the one before."

Naruto fought these having more and more problems with each one until he was at the last one.

"I'm to weak to fight so take this." He charged up his purple rasengan(when hes two tailed) and smashed it into the figure sending it sky high.

"I'm so bored." Naruto went into the busy streets after he destroyed the last opponent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys hey1 I know this chapter is really really bad, But I had to do it in 30 mins. Please forgive me..


	9. I'm Bored Itachi and Kisame!

Hey guys. Not much to say... other than I'm in love. As for my avatar story.. unless I get 6 reviews it is on hold. Here's a poem I wrote and then read the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What Is Love?_

_**What Is Love But A Feeling In The Sky**_

_**What Is Love but What Makes You Say "Hie"**_

_**What Is Live But Peaceful Feeling**_

_**What Is Love But What Causes Healing.**_

_**What Is Love But A Poison Dart**_

_**What Is Love But A Thumping Heart**_

_**What Is Love But A Constant Yearning**_

_**What Is Love But A Sensational Burning**_

_**That Is What Love Is... **_

_**In honor Of**_

_**Naruto's Hardships as a child.**_

_**Dedicated to the girl I love and Arashi the shadow wolf.**_

**000**

A ring went off and the alarm clock made a large ringing commotion. Naruto moved in his bed once or twice before he ripped the alarm clock to shreds. He did his normal morning deeds and went outside. He immediately got to his workout as he had something important to do later. He was planning on meeting the rest of the clan and he wasn't allowed to until his workout was over. He wouldn't be meeting Hijo's second son until Sunday though so he still had a long time to go. He went to the nearest tree and jumped up to grab it.

"1... 2...3"

**000**

Tsunade-sama was stamping through paperwork. She was about to stamp another before something caught her. She picked up the letter and read aloud...

"Tsunada-sama!!! There is an urgent emergency. I have received word that the leaf will be attacked. I'm currently being followed but I'll be sure to report back to yo..." The message trailing off with a blur of ink.

"Shinzune! Come here now!!!" she hollered calling her apprentice into the room.

"Yes?"

"We have a big problem.." she said sounding worried.

"What is it?" Tsunade handed her the letter and Shinzune read it. Her eyes filled with worry as she dropped it.

"Call all available ally villages to Konoha immediately. Get any available ninja to the front of the Hokage's tower!"

"Yes ma'am!" She walked out of the room to get to work. Tsunade put her hand to her forehead,

"Naruto.. where are you when we need you?"

**000**

Naruto sat down as he had finished his workout.

"Hmm. What should I do. Maybe Kyuubi will know." He closed his eyes, beginning to meditate which made him enter the vast scape of his mind. He walked up to the familiar cage containing the fox.

**Kit... WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**

_I'm bored..._

**Ai... YOU TROUBLESOME LITTLE BRAT!**

_So... does that mean you know something I can do?_

**For me to get sealed was bad, but to get sealed within a nitwit is even worse. You need something to do? Why don't you practice that new justu you learned as you're going to need it later on.**

_See. I knew you weren't completely useless._

**WHY YO... ** his voice trailing off as Naruto left his mind scape. He knew that he could talk to the fox without entering his mind but if he was caught, he rather not want people to think that he's crazy. He went into the training grounds again. Naruto pulled out a dagger he had recently acquired. The day before he had finished his workout so he went into the city and got a great bargain on it. Not only that it was special, if you used your chakra it would burst into lightning. Anyway he went up to a small sized tree. He brought his arm back and thrust the dagger into the tree, causing a log to fall off. He picked it up and placed it in front of him sitting upward. He was about to try the technique out before he remembered the mistake he had made when he had first tried it. The young blond had not used enough chakra causing the attack to bounce around.So he went to go get a few more logs to use. He set them upward and shouted"**Yottsu:Yuen Rui Tamma!!!" **The beam twirled out of his mouth toward one log. It hit it,making it burst into flames, and then it bounced onto another and another with the same effect.

"Now let's try with a little more chakra." He did the technique again and on impact it exploded also catching the log on fire.

"Now lets try to get the bounce effect and explosion." He preformed the necessary hand seals and produced only half the amount needed. The affect was obviously the beam hitting the log,blowing it up, bouncing off and hitting another log.

"Well that's done... I'm still bored..." Naruto sat under a peach blossom tree and decided to take a nice long nap.

**--------**

About three hours later Naruto was suddenly awoken by cold metal touching his head. Naruto opened his eyes, standing in front of him was Jiraiya(with a black eye from that little incident) and Hijo-sensei standing in front of him.

"Naruto get up! A few ANBU have spotted Uchiha Itachi and Kisame on the premises."

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed remembering the evil Uchiha who provoked Sasuke to gain more power.

"What do we do?!"

"The Mizukage has assigned me and Jiraiya to fend them off while the other ninja guide the citizens to safety."

"What 'bout me!"

Jiraiya looked down at him and said "You will stay in the village. Do not follow us."

"But!" He wasn't able to object because the two ninja had sprinted away already. Naruto ran back into the house to get his sword. He opened the drawers and pulled out his headband tying it around his forehead and grinning,

"Time fore some action at long last!"

**000**

Jiraiya and Hijo leaped from branch to branch.

"Hijo, keep a good eye out" said Jiraiya. They kept on jumping from tree to tree. Finally Hijo sensed something and stopped.

"Jiraiya... there's someone following us." Hijo took a senbon from his weapon holster and threw it in the direction in which he had sensed the movement. There was a slight rustling before he heard "**Katon: Gokakyo No Justu!" **(Fire release: Great Fireball) A huge burst of fire flew from the bush towards the two ninja. Hijo quickly preformed a few hand seals and said "**Suiton:Daibakufu No Justu!" **(Water release: Great Waterfall technique) to counter the flames. The two attacks collided creating a cloud of steam. Jiraiya jumped into the bushes and kicked out Kisame into a nearby tree. Itachi jumped out and punched him into the air and then Kisame got up, and smashed the hilt of his blade into Jiraiya sending him back down again. Hijo jumped into the air, and spin kicked Kisame only for his foot to be caught by Kisame.

"You think you can hurt me?! SWIM WITH THE FISHIES!!!!!!!" He threw Hijo into the ground and sent a massive blast of water after him. It smashed into Hijo creating a small lake. Kisame followed this up with "**Suiton:Goshokuzame!" **(Water Release: Five eating sharks!) Five sharks formed in the water swimming towards Hijo.

"I'm to weak... can't dodge..." he mumbled. Luckily Jiraiya got up and dived into the miniature lake.

"**Rasengan!!!"** the all so familiar blue spiraling sphere formed and created a whirlpool sucking the sharks into it. He followed it up with "**Suiton:Bakusui Shoha!" **(Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" A wave of water cascaded into the whirlpool creating an upthrust of water above. The shark were dispersed and Hijo was saved.The duo jumped back out of the water to see Kisame and Itachi waiting for them.

"Heh... you people are a waist of my time.. if Kisame could beat you that easily."

"Hey!! What's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi vanished from view. Hijo and Jiraiya looked about worried.

"WHERE IS HE?!!?!?!?" They both yelled.

"I'm right here..." and he emerged from his hiding spot behind Jiraiya with a kunai firmly grasped in his hand. From afar Hijo could only watch in horror as Itachi prepared to strike down Jiraiya. Jiraiya closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came, then he opened his eyes to see a orange shirt stained red in front of him.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." mumbled Naruto. You see Naruto had followed them even though they had said not to. When Hijo had sensed someone it had been Naruto, and the rustling was Naruto dodging the senbon. Naruto reached back and pulled out the kunai from his back. The wound healed and he helped Jiraiya get up. Hijo sprang onto the branch they were standing on. The all preformed hand seals and said

"**Blade Of Wind, Ultimate Shot, and Thousand Needles." ** The wind gashed through the trees knocking quite a lot down. The ultimate shot bounced of a tree _actually _hit Itachi. OH MY GOSH!!! ITACHI ACTUALLY GOT HURT!!! The world must be coming to an end. The thousand needles lodged themselves into Kisame making him fall to the ground. The three got in a battle stance and said

"Let's go! Fish boy, and red eye are going down!!!" they insulted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guys I know... my chapters are getting worst. But with the strange emotion of love, science mid-terms, and my now angry at me mom, things are getting really hectic... It would really boost my spirits if you reviewed.


	10. Itachi, Kisame vs Naruto,Jiraiya,Hijo

Hey guys. I had a little personal problem, but it's over now... for the most part. Also please review and check out Arashi The Shadow Wolf's fic aceptance( its spelled that way cuz he mispelled it) I've been caught up in a lot of things which made my last two chapters horrible. I hope this is an improvement. Also for manga readers, you guys should know that Ataskui members are under mind controle, but Orochimaru broke free. A spoiler maybe that Itachi's little hypnotism will ware off, and he _might _return to Konoha. There might be a time skip later on as

I need Naruto to be a little older, so he doesnt turn out being overpowered at an early age. Since everything hasn't cleared up yet, this chapter will be my average 1400-1600 words, which is what I write when

I can't do something longer. I deserve a few more reviews for releasing three chapters in one week! As for my second fic, I'll try to work on it since it only has two chaps. But this fic is my priority!Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hijo stared difiantly at the duo in front of them. Naruto could sense Itachi's chakra rising,

signafying he would try to activate the Mangekyo.

"Guys head into those bushes. We need to come up with a plan" he whispere to them. They nodded and dashed into the shrubs Naruto had pointed out. Itachi and Kisame above were speaking to each other , " Let them plan...

we will still beat them. They will pay for daring to insult me..." said the older Sharingan user. Back in the plants

"There's no way we can beat them... and it's going to be even harder with Kisame there." said Hijo.

"Well then, why don't we get rid of Kisame."

"What?!" Jiraiya and the Icinora clan leader mumbled at the same time.

" We can't beat them right. Well if we take out Kisame, it'll be able to last longer. If we last longer, the ANBU who are currently fighting off the other ninja who infiltrated the village, will be able to help us." voiced the Chuunin**(AN: Guys remember I made Naruto a chuunin!) **

"That plan may actually work. But me being mostly a water justu user, that may prove to be a problem." whispered Hijo.

"That's why you will be fighting Itachi, since many Uchiha clan members favor Katon, your water techniques will be of some use. Not only that with your amazing speed, you'll be able to keep up with him."

"Naruto, it seems you're getting more intelligent afterall." articulated the previous sensei of Naruto.

"Anyway, here's the plan..."

**000**

A few moments moments the later the trio of ninja jumped back into sight. Kisame looked at them and phonicated to them " What took you so long. Itachi here was about to toast you guys with a great fireball."

The groups answer to that was them lunging at their enemies.

_Kisame vs Naruto Jiraiya_

Naruto pulled out a few kunai and thrust them at his enemy. Kisame dodged them and then jumped up and swung his fist into Naruto's stomach sending him into a tree. Jiraiya looked down at his fallen student, and hurdeled himself toward Kisame.

"**Rasengan!!!!!!" **he shouted pushing the spiraling ball into Kisame's chest. He was catapolted into the air. Naruto shakily got up, and saw this as the chance to use his new technique.

"**Kage Bunshin No Justu!" **three clones _poofed _into exsistence.

"Okay guys, time to use our new combo." One Naruto clone leaped into the air and kicked Kisame upward and said "** Na" **then another one kicked him in the direction east and said "**Ru" **next another one punched him east saying "**To"** and then finally the last and real Naruto charged a rasengan in hand and richoched into the air and slammed it into Kisame stomach again and said "**Naruto Hurricane" **You see this attack would knock the opponent into the air and then knock them back and fourth, finally using an attack to send them back down. Kisame hurtled into the ground knocking a cloud of dust up. Jiraiya put his hands together at his mouth and said

"**Katon:Karyu Endan" (**Fire release:Fire Dragon Missle). A giant burst of fire flew from his mouth in the form of a dragon. It twirled high in the air and then dived right into the crater where Kisame was creating a huge explosion. Everyone had to close their eyes to sheild them from the flying dust and rocks. Naruto and Jiraiya looked down as the derbri started to clear.

"What!!!!!" There standing was Kisame. He was breathing heavily, injured, and he seemed he had sustained many burns.

"Yo... u gu..ys ca...n't be...at ME!!" He shouted pulling out his sword. He unwrapped the bandages covering it revealing the blade. Kisame sprang up at them and pulled his sword down on Naruto. He put his hands up to catch it , but he began to feel it draining him. He started to feel weaker and weaker. If he let go he would be cleaved in half, if he didn't let go he would lose all his energy and be cleaved in half. His only hope was if Jiraiya could kno... Wait a minute, he had his only blade. He slid his thumb against the blade cutting it. He pulled out a scroll and wiped it across, summoning his trusted blade. He quickly used it as a barrier against Kisame and himself using it to push himself to saftey. Jiraiya emerged and went to smash a kick into Kisame but failed. Kisame had put his blade in front of him blocking the attack and draining hi energy. He had then slammed the sword forcefully into Jiraiya's head knocking him out cold. Naruto from afar did not think Jiraiya had been knocked out cold but killed.

"**NO!!" **he shouted. A redish aroura engulfed him in energy. He grew fangs and his finger nails became sharper. His hair, eyes, nose, mouth and whiskers became more feral and he crouched down on all fours.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **He yelled even louder before. He intaneously disappeared and remerged behind Kisame. He pulled his sword out and slashed it through Kisame's back.

"Ack!" he shreiked bending down in pain. Naruto pushed him off the branc they were currently standing on sending fish boy plummeting to the hard dusty ground below. He himself jumped off to pick Jiraiya up.

"Na...ruto... I'm alright just a really bad bruise."

"WHAT?!!??!" He yelled in anger. He thought Jiraiya was dead. He hammered his fist into Jiraiya sending him towards Itachi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed.**(AN: Hijo's and Itachis fight will be short, maybe 50 words to one hundred, or not...)**

_Hijo vs Itachi_

Hijo stood there sweating, and his legs starting to buckle. When he had leaped at Itachi he had been stopped by Amaterusu. A jet black flame said to be as hot as the sun. Hijo had been heading towards him straight so he had barely enough time to dodge the attack, and in end it had charred his left leg. Which greatly decreased his speed. During Kisame's and Naruto's battle he had been busy trying to dodge the relentless attakcs of the Uchiha. So once their fight was over Jiraiya had been thrown into Itachi knocking them both down. They tumbled onto the forest ground together. Itachi glared at Jiraiya and shouted "Tsukyomi" (Spelling?) The two were thrown into a world with red skies. Jiraiya found himself strapped to a wooden pole.

"I will now stab you for the next seventy-two hours..."

_72 HOURS, OR IN OTHER TERMS 3 MINUTES LATER._

Jiraiya collapsed with a painful look in his eyes. Hijo and Naruto looked at each other, to be able to defeat Jiraiya that fast would be a problem. There only hopes would be to use up as much chakra as possible to attract the ANBU black ops to them.

"Hijo use your Crystal Ice Mirros, and i'll use the Odama Rasengan. The chakra we'll use for them will attract the ANBU'S attention therefore beinging the them here."

Hijo nodded and sprinted towards Itachi.

"**Crystal Ice Mirrors!" **Twenty-one sheets of thick ice formed around Itachi. Hijo stepped into one a prepared to attack. He started the attack jumping from one spot to another, but Itachi using his sharingan was able to dodge

the attacks.

"**Amaterusu!" **Jet black flames shot from Itachi's mouth hitting the mirros. The intense heat was able to melt them and one flame hit Hijo and he was injured. He had already been hit once by it, and now twice. He felled to the ground with a leg, and his chest charred with ash. Naruto saw that he was all by himself now, but he could sense the nearby presence of ANBU. All he had to was was hide a little more.

"**Odama Rasengan Rider!!!" **(from chappy # 8 or was it 7... maybe six?) He put the large rasengan under him and released energy steadily propelling him away from Itachi. Soon Naruto lost view of Itachi and thought that he had outrun him but when he turned his head the Uchiha was in front of him.

"You can't run boy..."Naruto took the rasengan from under him and threw it at Itachi. He was blown away, or was he? No, a subsitution poofed into view as the rasengan hit, blasting it to smitherines.

"Where'd he go?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm right here." and Itachi had Naruto in a headlock. At this same time the ANBU arrived at the scene. Itachi pulled out a kunai knife and put it to the jincurikis neck.

"Move, and he dies." Naruto thought about the comment. If he died the Kyuubi would be gone to, and if he was gone that meant the Atatsuki wouldn't be able to get all the tailed beast. That meant he was bluffing! He gave a wink to the ninja to send the message. The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Itachi thinking they had left began to go find his partner, with Naruto still within his grasp. But suddenly and barrage of kunai flew from all directions. Itachi startled let go of Naruto allowing him to escape. If he went after Naruto, he would be captured. He hesitated and then retreated to get Kisame and escape. Naruto saw the leader of the team and said

"Two of my comrades are injured, can you help them?"

"We'll get some medics over here right away, you've done enough today, you can go home."

Naruto nodded and sprintd back towards the village. It seemed he wouldn't be meeting the rest of the clan until Hijo was back. It didn't matter though, having some action for a change was good enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys.. well I hope you enjoyed... if you didnt ill have to throw you in a stove.

**Turns stove on**

Ill be having _you _for dinner...


	11. Feather And Ice

I've inspired me to add a little more romance here and there.. Please vote for..

**Naruto/Existing Girl)**

**Naruto/Another Jinkuriki**

I'm sorry this update took so long. Depending on which one wins Ill add sub categories later on. I've been reading past chapters and they have awful grammar, so I'll try to read over my work. This chapter will contain a special ability I've been waiting to give Naruto. Read,Review, and Enjoy!By the way I've been getting no reviews whatsoever so if any of you could do me the favor of advertising me it would be appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lazily smashed and lunged his arms into a log which had branches sticking it out of it many directions. It had been at least an hour or two since the whole fight with Itachi, and he wasn't in the mood to rest. Instead he wanted to go ahead and meet Hijo's son and the rest of the clan. So since he couldn't yet, Naruto had decided to train.The restless blond kept on doing this until he was delighted with the sound of Hijo's return. The boy rushed toward the front door expecting to see him. Hijo was there, with a few bandages here and there, but for the most part the clan leader was alright.

"Hijo-sensei!" Naruto squeaked with delight.

"Heh. Good day Naruto. You really have shown me that you've improved. Anyway it's time to meet the clan. I've told them to be in the main room, so they should be waiting for us." he said

Naruto nodded and walk along with Hijo. He staggered a few times on the ice, but for the most part he was getting used to using his chakra control to keep himself on his feet. Soon they arrived at a dead end at the back of a hallway.

"Hijo-sensei... there isn't a door here."

"Naruto, a ninja doesn't always have to believe what he sees or in this case does not see." Hijo said. Hijo placed his palm on the ice and suddenly there was a loud creak which was followed by the ice disappearing and a doorway coming into view. The duo walked in and were suddenly greeted by at least fifty or more people in a rather large room.

"Hello everyone! As some of you may know, I've taken a ninja under my arm. Today I will be introducing him to every one of you." Everyone waved at him or gave him a shake, and then said their name, and a few things about themselves. Soon only one more person was left. He had a sleevless blue shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. Underneath that was one of those netted clothings. The person also had fingerless gloves with an emblem(probably the clan emblem) which was engraved on a small metal plate. He was also wearing baggy shorts, even though it was ridiculously cold inside.

"Naruto, please meet my son Hijaku." The child tottered up to him and put out his hand and said

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san. I can guess we will be nice friends." There was a little bit of social activity after that, but everyone except Naruto and Hijaku left. It was some time around mid-day and the spar that had been promised them could still take place. The two were about to leave when Hijaku spoke up and said

"Wait, let's take the faster way. **Doton:Earth Fusion" **Yet again Naruto was fully submerged into the ground and shortly after arose from the dirt. He was standing, in a stadium like place. It was pretty much a giant square that was partially made out of dry land and water. To be more specific it was a big square that had been made out of dirt, and in the middle was a medium sized pool of water. Unsurprisingly the clan had gathered around this stadium to watch the fight. Out of the crowd walked Hijo.

"Hello you two. I'm sure that you guys are eager to test out your abilities, and now is your chance.As you know, you are supposed to be fighting today, but I thought that it would be better if the entire clan watched so that they could know how excellent you really are."

Hijaku released a toothy grin and set himself in a battle stance.

"Heh! You can't beat me!" he said.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Naruto hollered. There was a short awkward silence ,but it was disrupted by a loud gong symbolizing the start of the match. Before anything moved the two took their weights off to increase their speed. To begin the fight Hijaku blurred from view with his amazing yet brilliant speed. Naruto quizzically glanced around looking for him until he felt a slight movement of wind.

"Heeyah!!!!" Hijaku screamed as his fist came crashing down from the sky which left Naruto barely seconds to dodge. As he leaped out of the way Hijaku yet again blurred out of view.

"Where is he now!?" His question was quickly answered by the feeling of cold metal against his neck.

"You lose, Ha! I knew you couldn't beat me." When those words left his mouth Naruto poofed away, which had meant it was a clone. The ninja smoke obscured his view so he was open to a wide array of attacks.

"Wher... ack!!!" He shrieked as he bent down and the crowd gasped as Naruto appeared behind him. In other words the young chuunin had smashed his fist full force into a specific area of the spinal cord. This area controlled the little sparks of electricity that sent message across the body. In other words, Hijaku's movements were messed up . Hijaku tried to move his legs but instead his shoulder moved. He tried to raise his arms but his legs moved. When he moved his neck his arms moved. Hijaku practiced a few more times before he had a basic idea of how his body worked. The boy slowly got up, and raced towards Naruto. Hijaku waved his hand and water collected in the air, which formed a spear like weapon.. Naruto pulled out his own blade and the two were locked in a struggle of power. As the two tried to overcome the other Hijaku's spear began to melt. In a few minutes it had split in two. Hijaku jumped back then raced forward delivering a hard gash at Naruto's chest. The blond clutched his chest in pain and Hijaku took this a opening for another attack. He preformed a few quicks seals and bit his thumb. A small drop of the crimson liquid dropped on his double spears. He then set them in the ground. There was a short silence before a big cloud of smoke appeared and once it had a cleared was a great white hawk.

"Hello again, look we have a new opponent! Naruto, bet you didn't know you could summon right?"

"Actually..." Naruto receded into his mind.

"Kyuubi, is it possible that I can use the contract with the foxes now?"

"**Kit, if you release them now, a portion of my chakra will also be acquired to summon them because you do not have the needed ability to do it yet."**

"That's fine with me."

A red stream poured from the cage and swirled around him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he felt knowledge being poured into his head. He started soothly going through each hand seal and once he reached the last one, the crowd was sure that a tower of red chakra had risen from him. There was a poof and in the smoke was standing a majestic fox.

"Great Lord Kyuubi! Where am I? Oooooo I see dinner, but what is this I sense Lord Kitsune!" The huge fox looked down at the boy with a very irritating grin.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox"

"Oh my, Lord Kyuubi has been sealed. It doesn't matter, I am at your command."

"Okay then, can you take care of that hawk over there?"

"Ooooooo, big dinner... Yes he's mine!" The hawk and fox chased each other into the woods. They were out of the way so Naruto could fight Hijaku only. Though when he looked towards him, there was nothing there.

"Wha..." he murmered. Suddenly out of the blue, Hijaku appeared with his reunited double spears. If he didn't move he would be injured and that would relinquish his chances of winning._Oh no!I cannot dodge this.. It is over..._

"Its time to end this!"

Minor seconds before Hijaku hit, a surge of energy radiated from his body. Waves emitted from himself and glowed radiantly.

"Uggh!!!!" There was one final large wave, and the form of an angel formed in white chakra over Naruto's head. The was a brief silence before Naruto's eyes morphed. Power surged through his body and he could feel chakra equal in power to the Kyuubi's welling up inside of him. Yes, he had a chance now, he would figure out what happened later but for now it was time to change this fights destiny. Hand seals came to him simultaneously and he shouted **"Tomoshibi:Yari Renda No Justu" **(Light Release:Spear Barrage). Glowing beams shot upward circling Naruto. Hijaku's attack was only mere seconds from hitting, he would have to counter fast. The beams stop moving and tilted onto their sides so they were facing sideways towards Hijaku.

"Hyah!" Naruto shrieked thrusting his arms forward. The beams also shot forward spiraling in the air sending shock waves ricocheting in all directions. Hijaku shrieked as the beams exploded on impact. He shot out of the cloud of smoke bruised and landed in front of Naruto.

"Seems the dead last loser has yet again defeated another foe. Heh!" He stretched his hand out and helped Hijaku up.

"What was that? Light Release? I did not know that was an affinity." Hijo appeared from his spectator view and walked towards them.

"Light Release. I've seen that before. It is an affinity acquired by activating the doujustu called Elegant Feather. The user receives many enhanced physical abilities. But that is only for the first stage. I know of four. Naruto, you have a kekkai genkai."

"Seems I do! That's one step closer to beating Sasuke. I will master my bloodline limit and use it towards my advantage!"

"Well that was quite a spectacular performance you two. Naruto you've earned the clans respect. I think you two should go and rest."

"Nah." Naruto replied, "Even though I won, I wouldn't have done it without that sudden event. I think I'll try my training workout a few times before I lay out."

"Well done, you are learning well."

"I'll go with you, I should be able to win, bloodline or not." Hijaku said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I understand the story is lacking description and makes it very hard for the readers to visualize but because of this I have considered having a beta. I think they help improve the structure of your stories. If so please contact me through my profile. I Know this chappy took a long time but I was considering deleting my fics because I don't ever get reviews but with the help of a fellow helper I figured out that was the weak road out for cowards and quitters. In the words of a stubborn blond

"I will never give up, that is my ninja way!"


End file.
